The Shy and The Bubbly
by uriahthefabulous
Summary: Tris and Four never happened. What if she fell for a bubbly tanned boy with deep dark chocolate brown eyes? Uriah/Tris! No war, everyone's alive. Not the best summary in the world but please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1 - Tris POV

**Hello my lovelies! This is my first ever story on fanfiction so please be nice! This is Uriah/Tris so Im sorry Fourtris lovers, but dont get me wrong I love Fourtris I just wanted to write about this different pairing. Thankyou! I do not own Divergent, the fabulous Veronica Roth does.**

"Ugh Christina! I'm not buying any of these!" I am currently standing in a changing room trying on undergarments. I guess you could say I am not pleased.

"Stop being such a baby! Zeke's parties tonight so you need to at least wear some hot bras and panties!" she squeals. Kill me.

I try on the best looking one there, which is still bad. Its a black lacy push up plunge bra, with a little black bow on the front with matching lacy Brazilian underwear. Eh, this ones not so bad. I kinda feel like one of those sexy lady strippers.

"Lemme see!" Here goes nothing, I open the door. I wish I didn't open it though, because I'm face to face with none other than Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Four and Will. I squeal and quickly turn backwards and shut the door, sliding down in the process.

"CHRISTINA!" I can hear laughter.

"You know Trissy, you should get that one." Uriah chuckles. That was even more embarrassing, I've sort of liked Uriah ever since I met him, but hes always had a thing with Marlene, so I didn't want to ruin it but then turned out she was a lesbian and she currently goes out with Lynn and there very happy. Its cute actually.

"You better of picked 3 sets!" Christina says. I get changed into my long sleeved tight top that hangs off my shoulders and tuck it into my black tennis skirt**(one from American Apparel = one of the best shops evaaa!)** I slide my black Doc Martens on and decide on 2 black sets and a dark purple one. I take one last look in the mirror and head out.

"Took you long enough! Come on lets go pay," she grabs hold of my arm, "oh I almost forget your getting this as well." she laughs evilly as she hands me a black thong.

"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Yes, yes, YESSSSSS."

"N-O spells NO." By now the whole shop is looking at us weirdly, including the boys. Christina groans,

"Tris you gotta loosen up a little, here look I'll pay." Theirs no way in getting out of this so might as well.

"Fine." She squeals and pays, "we have more shopping to do come on!" I wave by to the boys before I'm dragged away.

After the pain of shopping we are finally done, Christina brought basically the whole shop "Forever Dauntless" because she stated you can never have to many dresses.

She brought 3 dresses, 2 black v-neck short body con dress, one of which was strapless while the other was short sleeve, a black summer floaty dress with daffodil designs on it, they all showed some sort of cleavage. Shes lucky she has a good figure, sure I've developed since I became Dauntless, but I still look like I'm 12. She also brought some undergarments, a skirt, 3 crop tops and some makeup.

I brought a black long sleeved v-neck short body con dress, a black short v neck body con dress with 2 straps and a black swing dress. They showed some cleavage too, much to my protests Christina still insisted I buy them. I also brought undergarments, another black tennis skirt, a black baggy tee with a pocket on the right boob, 2 crop tops and some chunky heels. Its now 6pm and Zeke's party starts at 8, so we start to get ready.

Christina makes me wear the black v neck body con dress with 2 straps and the black matching set.

"Go change." so I do, I come back out of the bathroom and sit on a chair.

"Beatrice Prior, I am going to make you utterly stunning." I smile at her, I know Im not the prettiest of people but I look better from when I first came to Dauntless. My hair grew longer so its now just above my butt, I grew into my nose, got my eyebrows sorted and my body filled out a little more.

30 minutes pass as Christina hands me my black new chunky chelsea boots, I slip them on and stand up. I make my way over to the mirror and gasp. Christina did a really good job. I don't see myself in the mirror anymore, I see a normal pretty teenage girl. Christina straightened the ends of my hair and back combed it to give it more volume, she carefully lined my eyes with black winged eyeliner to give it a cat look and mascara to make my eyelashes stand out. She made my skin look flawless thanks to this cream she has. The bra defiantly helps, it shows that I do have some sort of "chest". I grin widely showing my pearly white teeth and hug her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squeal, god I am turning into Christina after all.. she goes into the bathroom to get ready, when she comes out I gasp. She looked stunning!

She was wearing black high waisted disco pants, and a black flowy tank top with 4inch black wedges. Her hair was down and poofy, she had the same makeup on as me.

"Damn girl!" I say, she walks over to me.

"Cmon lets go!" And with that we head over to Zeke's apartment.

We continue to make jokes all the way there earning weird glances from our fellow Dauntless, which makes us laugh even more. When we arrive, we walk in, and I'm immediately hint with the scent of alcohol and my ears hurt because of the loud party music. The boys are on Zeke's sofa with Shauna. Marlene and Lynn are talking in the corner.

"Hey!" I say, Uriah s eyes look like there going to pop out of his head.

I roll my eyes. "My eyes are up here doofus." He looks at me and gives me his signature smile. God hes so cute, no Tris stop he doesn't like you like that. He stands up and engulfs me in a bear hug. I feel so safe in his arms, I could be in a war and still feel safe. He then whispers in my ear, "you look beautiful, Trissy." The way he said it sent shivers down my spine, I whisper back,

"You don't look to bad yourself Uri." I wink at him. Zeke then stands up and hugs me.

"D'ya want a drink?" Zeke says, I'm not much of a drinker but I feel like I need to let loose, so I nod. He comes back a few minutes later with some plastic red cups filled with brown liquid.

I gulp down the liquid, it burns my throat but after a while its pleasurable. I carry on drinking my cup.

"Woah, slow down there little one." Four says cooly. I just laugh at him.

"I could say the same to you mister." He smiles at me. When I look at Uriah, he looks jealous. I just shrug it off.

"Everyone get out if your not my friend!" Zeke shouts at all the party people. Zeke then turns to us with a big smile plastered on his face, "so, whose ready for truth or dare?"

**TA DAHHH! Not the best chapter in the whole world, but Im just introducing it to ya'll! Thankyou,**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**-B xo**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tris POV

**Hey guys! So I got reviews and I'm super duper happy! Without further adoo, I give you the second chapter of The Shy and The Bubbly! **

**P.S I don't own Divergent.**

As soon as Zeke says truth or dare I immediately think, _Oh poop_. His version of the game is if you don't do the dare or answer the truth you have to take off an article of clothing, excluding shoes and socks...now I see why Christina made me by those undergarments. Ill have to remember to get her back for that. Will makes us all sit in a circle, it goes: Lynn, Marlene, Will, Christina, Me, Uriah, Four, Shauna then Zeke.

"As its my apartment and my idea, I will go first." Zeke states,

"Hey! Its my apartment too!" Uriah yells sounding like a little girl. Zeke just rolls his eyes and starts to rub his imaginary "beard" and puts on a thinking face. Which I have to admit we all find pretty hilarious.

"Marlene, truth or... dare?" Zeke says in an Australian accent. Her eyes widen, Zeke's truth or dares are always bad or embarrassing. Poor girl.

"Truth.." she squeaks,

"How much do you love Lynn?" Wow, is all I can say. Thats probably the most normal truth I've ever heard come out of Zeke's mouth. Marlene looks at Lynn in the eyes, and says, "More than I can describe." Lynn gives her a smile and kisses her. They really are cute together not gonna lie.

They pull away, "So, Christina you know the question?"

"Truth?" she asks unsure.

"How far have you and Will gone?" Marlene wiggles her eyebrows and starts smirking as Christina's eyes widen in horror. (**Will/Christina, Marlene/Lynn are the only ones dating atm) **

She starts to blush as she swiftly takes her top off. We all burst out laughing cos it obviously means they've gone "all the way". Uriahs laughing so much hes crying, which is pretty adorable. Hes so adorable...wait what?

"Who'da thought our little Willy over here has gone all the way." Uriah says in between fits of laughter. Will just throws a pillow from the sofa at him.

"Tris, you know the delio." Everyone looks at me.

"Um..dare." I start to regret choosing that as I see Christina's face turn into a evil smirk..

"I dare you to go find Eric, kiss him fully on the mouth then propose to him with a pineapple." I see Uriah tense up when Christina says I have to kiss Eric, I wonder what thats about? But then everyone starts laughing again, cos me and Eric hate each other..oh she is evil..

"Do I have to?" I protest, but we all know Christina wont give up until I do it. She nods,

"C'mon! Uriah, Zeke and Four come with!" We all got up and head to the Chasm, where we find Eric talking with Max. Uriah hands me a pineapple,

"Where'd you get that from?!"

"I found it on the floor." He grins. Child.

I take the pineapple of him and walk towards Eric, I roughly grab his shirt and kiss him full on the mouth..and the worst thing is is that he KISSES ME BACK. Ew. Ew. I need to scrub my mouth. I pull away then get on one knee and propose to him with the pineapple. Him and Max look at me weirdly.

"Truth or Dare?" Eric asks. I ignore him and just run away towards my friends, who are on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Get me 10 bottles of toothpaste, I need to clean my mouth." this just makes them laugh even more.

When we arrive back to Zeke's, we're still laughing.

"Did she do it?" asks Lynn, smiling.

"I need 10 bottles of toothpaste, pronto!" I say sternly. We all sit back in our spaces.

"Tris its your turn." Four replies. Hmm who will be my victim?

I turn to Uriah and smile at him, "Uriah, t or d?"

"Dare Trissy!" Ugh I usually hate that nickname, but it feels cute coming from Uriah's mouth. I start to think about kissing him, and what it would feel like. I wish I could kiss him but he doesn't think of me like that.

"Tris! Tris!" Uriah shouts, flapping his hand in my face. Oh shit..was I staring again?

"Sorry what?" I blush. He chuckles,

"I said dare Trissy!"

"Don't call me Trissy!" Yes please call me Trissy. "but um, I dare you to down a bottle of hot sauce."

He looks at me with a angry face, "Your evil you know." I giggle, "I know." Shauna goes to get the hot sauce and hands it to Uriah,

"Here ya go."

Uriah takes a deep breath before downing the whole bottle. He pretends to look fine but I can see him sweating...He starts screaming like a little girl,

"Water! Water! Water!" he starts panting now. I hand him some water and he chugs it down not caring that its getting all over his t-shirt.

"I will get you back for that Trissy.."

"Like to see you try." I smirk at him and he smirks back.

"Okay lovebirds, everyone out! See ya'll tomorrow." Zeke says in a hurry. We all say some sort of bye to them and head home.

When I get to my apartment, I go into my room and change into a baggy black tee and go under the covers. Slowly drifting off into a deep sleep thinking about a certain boy with chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin...

**Next chapter will have an argument and some fluff! Thanks for reading,**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**B xo**


	3. Chapter 3 - Uriah POV

**Hey guys! New update! I'm going away on holiday in 11 days so I will not be updating for a week from then! I'm really happy I got positive reviews for this story, thank you guys! I do not own Divergent the lovely veronica roth does!**

_Uriahs POV_

I wake up the next morning to the sound of Zeke banging pans while walking around the room in only his boxers. Twat.

"Go away Zeke, I need my beauty sleep." I mumble into my pillow, not opening my eyes. I just wanted to dream about Tris like I did every night ever since I met her, I admit I am madly in love with Beatrice Prior. The way her grey eyes sparkle in the light, the way she scrunches up her nose when shes angry, the way she closes her eyes and throws her head back when she laughs. Just her. The only people that know I like her are, Zeke, Four and Will.

I hear a feminine laugh and I immediately shoot up from my bed to find Tris sitting there smiling with Zeke. Shes wearing black high waisted leggings with a black long sleeved crop top with a small black flower outline on top of her right boob. Her long blonde hair is cascading down her waist in loose beach waves. She looks perfect.

"I see you've finally decided to wake up." she says smiling, she looks down at my chest and her eyes widen.

"Like what you see?" I grin, she then starts to stutter.

"I'm going to go make tea.." she says wondering off into the kitchen.

"Freak." Zeke laughs,

I roll my eyes, "Me the freak? Are you sure its not the other way around?"

"Whatever dude, just go get your tea."

"Don't mean to sound rude, but Tris why are you here? Don't you have work?" I take a sip of my tea and rest on the kitchen counter.

She laughs, "I got the day off and I wanted to spend it with the great Uriah."

"I'm up for that, what do you want to do today then? And before you say anything, no I am not going to go shopping with you."

"Oh god no! Chris made me go shopping yesterday, it lasted 5 hours. I have never seen so many bags filled with things in my entire life," I laugh. "I really want to get another tattoo so we could do that?" I nod.

"Yeah okay, lemme just go get ready."

**-PAGE BREAK-**

In about 10 minutes I'm ready. I'm wearing a tight long sleeved black t-shirt that shows off my muscles and black skinny jeans. We head over to the tattoo parlor singing _"High School Musical"_ from _High School Musical 3_ **(don't hate I love those movies! xD)** at the top of our lungs earning a few strange glances from Dauntless.

"Hey Tori!" Tris cheers. Tori looks up from her desk and smiles,

"Hey Tris, I thought I gave you the day off?"

"You did, but me and Uriah wanted to get a tattoo."

"Ooo, "me and Uriah" I see," Tori winks at Tris and starts laughing. I look at Tris whose blushing a very deep shade of red. "Just kidding, Tris what do you want?"

"Can I have a a dream catcher on my side please?" **(The one like Miley Cyrus's one, so just type in that if you want to see it) T**ori leads Tris over to a chair were all the tattoo equipment is set up.

"Okay Tris, lift up your top and we'll get to work." Tori starts to work on Tris's tattoo, "so Uriah, are you getting a tattoo today?"

I think, I guess I could get one. "Yeah ok, I'll go over and have a look through the books." I walk over to the books and tiles and flick through endless tattoos when I spot one. I give Tori the thumbs up and she smiles at me. I walk over to Bud and hand him it. I sit on the chair with the tattoo equipment.

"Okay, so where do you want it?" Bud asks me.

"On my right pec." I take off my shirt and he gets to work on my tattoo.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

After about another 20 minutes my tattoo is done. I thank Bud and go over to Tris who is sitting on a chair waiting for me. She smiles her beautiful smile when she sees me.

"Do you like?" I grin, pointing at my tattoo. Its a anchor.

"I love it!" she smiles and traces my tattoo with her fingertip. I smile at her.

"So lemme see yours!" Tris faces sideways and lifts her crop top up a bit more for me to see. _Its beautiful, just like her._

"Aw, thanks." _Shit did I say that allowed?_

She laughs, "Yes you did. Come on put your shirt back on and lets go get some chips!"(**chips are fries) s**he cheers and we head off.

When we get to the fish and chip shop we see there is no cue so we head straight in. I am hit with the smell of fried fish and chipd. Mmm.

"Hello what would you like today?" the cashier guy asks,

"Um, some large fries for the pretty lady and I please." The guy starts to get our order ready and I can see Tris looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I turn to her and give her a small smile,

"I know I'm gorgeous but do you have to stare?" Tris giggles and blushes while quickly looking away.

The guy hands us our fries and we say thank you. I put my arm around Tris's shoulders and we start walking near the chasm. I guess you could say on that walk we were flirting with each other.

"Why are we walking near the chasm?" she asks curiously,

"Follow me," I start walking down a back entrance and through a tunnel into the bottom of the chasm.

"Me and the boys found it one time when we were messing around. Ever since then this is were we come down when we just want some time alone or boy time. It calms you down really." I see Tris smiling,

"Its amazing!" she exclaims,"Wow!" I lead her into the corner were we sit down and continue to eat the fries.

"This has been a really good day, thank you." she states out of the blue,

"Yeah, yeah it has." I turn and look at her, only realizing how close our faces are, we both start to lean in when we hear laughter and we quickly pull away.

Out from the shadows emerges Zeke, Four and Will arguing about who likes Dauntless cake the most.

"I think I'm the one who likes Dauntless cake the most!" I shout, laughing. The boys then suddenly realize we're there,

"OOOOO! Is this my little brother with Trissy poo?" Zeke says grinning. Tris looks at me and smiles,

"Well I best be off, bye guys." she gets up and leaves.

"Explain." Will says. _Oh boy..._

**So theres a little bit of fluff! They were about to kiss, god dammit guys!-.- They don't go out...just yet...can you give me ideas on how I could get them together? Or get them to confess they like each other. Thankyou for reading!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**B x**


	4. Chapter 4 - Both POV

**Hey hey! So I go on holiday on Wednesday to Majorca! EEK! I'm so excited, so I will not be able to post for a week:( I also have my important dentist appointment the day after I get back to see if I get braces, I've waited 2 frickin years for them so if they say "another year" I am going to SCREAM. On the other hand, I got Divergent on DVD yesterday and my friends were round and when it came in the post I squealed and I've watched it on repeat for 2 days straight xD! I am planning on getting Tris and Uriah together in the next chapter and I can't wait! Oh and another thing, this story as over 600 views and over 200 visitors! Thank you all! I do not own Divergent.**

_**Tris's POV**_

After I left Uriah and the boys I went over to Christina's apartment. Today was so perfect, Uriah is perfect. Everyone says he has a thing for me but I never believed it but after today I have a feeling maybe it could be true...I mean we almost kissed! I knock on Christina's apartment.

"Trissy!" she exclaims and pulls me into a massive bear hug.

"Chrissy, I - can't - breathe." I said in between breaths, she releases me and laughs. Marlene, Shauna and Lynn are also here.

"Hey guys!" I say as I sit down on the sofa. They all look at me and start grinning widely.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that?" I ask confused, like seriously..what is with the staring.

"We set you up on a blind date for tomorrow night! Your gonna love it." Marlene squeals obviously impressed with her self, me on the other hand is not impressed. Lynn notices my shock and starts laughing,

"Aw look at her, she looks scared as."

"But, what if I don't want to go?" I whine. I really do not want to go, I mean it would be OK if it was Uriah...in fact it would be amazing with Uriah.

"Trust me, your going and you will thank us later." Shauna says, winking at me. Oh jesus...

**Uriah POV**

"Nothing happened. We went and got tattoos, then got some chips and came here. End of story." I state. I do not want to talk about it with the boys.

"Yeah yeah, we saw you two. Getting a bit cosy." Will says chuckling. I roll my eyes,

"No we weren't, anyway she doesn't like me in that way." I really hope she does though, she makes me so happy, every time when I'm down she makes me light up. Even Zeke said I've gotten a lot more happier, if that's even possible.

"You never know, oh by the way, we've set you up on a blind date tomorrow night!" Four replies, oh no no noooo. Blind dates never work.

"I don't wanna! Blind dates never work." I whine, the boys all roll there eyes.

"Trust me, your going to love it." Zeke says with a wink, this can't be good.

**Tris POV (sorry for changing POVS again-.-)**

Tonight's the night of my "blind date", I haven't seen Uriah since yesterday. I really hope he isn't ignoring me. Did I do something wrong? What did I do wrong? I am at Shauna's getting dolled up by the girls. After hours of being prodded around and Christina and Marlene arguing about what dress I should wear, they finally finish. They somehow managed to get me into a long sleeved short black body con dress with some black vagabonds.

(**the dress:** restofworld/dresses/bodycon-dresses/icat/bodycon-dresses/going-out-dresses/zoe-flock-long-sleeve-bodycon-dress/invt/azz61708 **the shoes:** . ?iid=3611175&cid=15593&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=36&sort=-1&clr=Black )

They straightened my long blonde hair and did the messy half up half down hair look. Which I have to admit they did a pretty good job doing. My skin looked flawless again, I had nude eye shadow, black winged eyeliner and lots of mascara to make my eyes look more defined. They also made my cheekbones stand out a bit more. They made me look beautiful. I wore my mums old necklace with a a small silver owl. Even though Abnegation weren't allowed to wear that kind of stuff my mum still had it and she gave it to me on my choosing ceremony. She said it was her lucky charm. Which is kind of true, cos I've had some good luck while being in Dauntless...besides being nearly killed during initiation.

"Perfect! Hes going to love it!" Christina exclaims, proud of her work. I give them all a hug.

"You guys have really out done yourselves _**(is that the right phrase?),**_ thank you. Now can you tell me who the guy is?" They all shake there heads no, I groan. Ugh what if its like Peter or something? No my friends wouldn't do that to me...would they? Yeah sure hes changed a bit, hes not as mean as he was but you don't really forget being nearly pushed into a chasm.

"You guys are mean, I am going to take a walk. Ill see you all tomorrow!" I say and hug them all again.

"Have fun!" Marlene says with a wink.

I decide to go and talk to Uriah before my date, just to see why hes been ignoring me. When I get to Uriahs I knock on the door. Suddenly really nervous. After what feels like forever he opens the door, hes in skinny black jeans, black nikes and his long sleeved plain white dress shirt is open showing his bare muscular chest, with a black skinny tie around his neck. He looks frustrated and I cant help but think maybes hes doing something with another girl...no I shake the thought out of my head. He wouldn't do that. He would of told you.

"Oh sorry! I can go if you want." I say, turning around. He stops me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No I'm glad your here, I need your help." I go into his apartment and he shuts the door.

"I have no idea how to do a tie. I've tried but its really frustrating." he whines, like a little girl.

I start laughing, "You scared me, I thought it was important." He just stares at me.

"This is important! Can you help me please?" He gives me puppy dog eyes and pouts. Who could say no to that face?

"Fine, come here." I grab his neck and start buttoning his shirt,

"So Tris, why are you all dressed up? I mean you look _beautiful._"

"I'm actually going on a date tonight, what about you?" He frowns when I say the word date,

"Yeah same." Oh. Great hes going on a date.. I shouldn't be bothered since I'm going on a date as well, but I am. I wonder who his date is. I continue to tie his tie, the thought still in my mind.

"There done." I smile, my hands still wrapped around the tie.

He mouthes the word thank you and gives me a small smile.

"Well I best be going, have fun tonight!" I grin, trying to sound as positive as I can.

"You too." I quickly hurry off and stand by the chasm and start thinking. Does Uriah like me? I mean why would he? I'm not brave, fearless, funny or kind, and I am definitely **NOT **beautiful. He could have any girl he wants, I sometimes even see boys giving him eyes. No guy has ever given **ME** the eyes.

I look at the time and see that I'm late. Shit. I hurry over to "The Cave" which is the restaurant the date is being held at and ask the waiter were table 6 is.

The Cave, was ironically shaped into a cave with really pretty fairy lights around the place with some plants scattered around. The tables were in straight lines everywhere with some wine and some roses in the middle. It also had a massive dance floor in the middle were couples were dancing around to romance songs. I had been here before with the girls for a girls night. The food was amazing. It was one of the classier places in Dauntless. For like dates and stuff. It was really pretty. I see table 6 and the boy has his head facing away from me, hmm he looks familiar. I walk closer and see the all too familiar snake tattoo curling behind the boys ear. _**Uriah**_. I gasp, he turns around and looks shocked.

**There we go! You might be lucky if I update before Wednesday if not them, I wont be updating till next week. I really want to start another Divergent story, but I have no idea what it would be about and what couple. So you decide? Thankyou for reading, **

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**-B x**


	5. Chapter 5 - Tris POV

**Hey! I decided to be nice and update before my holiday! I have other a 1000 views! Thankyou alll! So a reviewer asked me what my update schedule is, the answer to that is I have no idea. I go back to school on September 5th. So I will most likely update on either Saturday or Sunday nights when school starts, but before then it will most probably be at random. This is the shortest chapter known to man! So I am v sorry, I just wanted to post it cos you know well you'll see;) I do not own Divergent. OH AND PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY DIVERGENT: THE GENERATION!**

**Tris POV**

WHAT. Why is Uriah here? That's when it hits me, our "friends" set us up.

"What are you doing here?!" we both shout in unison,

"Me?! What about you?!" we say again, I take a deep breath,

"Looks like I'm your date.." I say while laughing nervously. I make a mental note to get back at the girls. I sit down in the seat opposite Uriah and start blushing.

"Some friends we have, huh." I just smile at him.

"So shall we order?" I ask.

"Yeah," he calls over the waiter and we both flick through the menu.

"I'll have a rump steak please." The waiter notes it down on his notepad,

"And for you pretty lady?" He asks. Seriously? Pretty lady? Again?

"Um Well, oh, look at the pizza, look at the pizza." I pause, "Oh just a pizza please." Uriah chuckles as the waiter writes it down on his notepad and heads off. I give him a playful glare.

"So, Tris do you fancy anyone?" He asks, with a cheeky grin playing on his lips. God he makes me melt.

"Well do you?" I smile.

"Ladies first." He leans back in his chair as he takes a sip of his champagne keeping his eyes on me at all times.

"But gentlemen just before." I correct. He sighs.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. For a very long time actually." I honestly hope that's me hes talking about but I don't want to get my hopes up.

"Whoever the girl is, shes very special." I give him and a small smile.

Then he does the last thing I expected him to do, he leans over the table and kisses me. Once I recover from the shock I kiss him back. The kiss is slow and passionate, his lips are so soft and tender and it sends shivers down my spine. In that moment, I realize how much I truly love Uriah. And how it wasn't just some silly teenage crush. That was one of the most pleasant surprises I have ever had. All to soon he pulls away and gives me the biggest grin I've ever seen.

He whispers in my ear, "I've been meaning to do that ever since I laid eyes on you." I can't help but smile,

"Same here." I whisper back, then I kiss him again.

**So there ya have it! THEY KISSED! I wont be updating till sometime next week, so chow my lovelies! Enjoy:P**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**-B xo**


	6. Chapter 6 - Tris POV

**IM BACK WOO! I had a fabulous holiday and I am now very tanned, bye bye pale me! I got back on Wednesday night but then I had a dentist appointment all day Thursday which didnt go very well and I honestly so upset and pissed off that it has come to what it has come to. I start school next friday!:(( Anyway here is the new chapter! I love you guys! I have other 1,700 views! I do not own Divergent!**

After mine and Uriahs date, he walks me to my apartment. I'm wearing his jacket because I claimed I was "cold", when really I just wanted to wear it because well what girl wouldn't want there boyfriends jacket?

"I had a good time tonight, thank you." He stutters and scratches the back of his neck. Aw that's so cute, he does it when hes nervous. I just smile,

"Same." He grins,

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

_Yes you can,_ I think. I put on a thinking face and pretend to rub an imaginary beard and start making thinking noises. I look at him and nod.

He chuckles and he sets his hand on my chin and the other on the small of my back, he leans in closer and I rest my hands on his neck. We close the gap between us. His lips are mezmorizing and I want to be able to kiss him forever. He cheekily skims my bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance and I grant him access. Our tongues battle for dominance and all too soon we pull away gasping for air. I think I'm falling hard for this boy...I rest my forehead against his and he smiles.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that but I'm not complaining." he chuckles,

"Neither am I."

"Goodnight Trissy." He grins, I grin back at him making him laugh.

"Goodnight Uri." I turn back into my apartment and literally jump up and down with joy and starting grinning as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

He likes me.

_Uriah Pedrad actually likes me._

I get out of my dress and change into a baggy black top and don't bother putting shorts on and climb into bed and immediately start thinking of Uriah, maybe one day we could start a life together. Move in together, get married, have kids, grow old...but of course this is Dauntless. So anything can happen...

**PAGE BREAK**

Next morning I wake feeling happier than usual. I decide to ring the girls to come over for a movie day and so I can confront them about Uriah and maybe tell them what happened with Uriah...

They all say yes and there on there way, I set up the TV with different films and I bring 2 duvets and loads of pillows to the front room and put them on the floor making it cosy. I then go into my kitchen and grab 4 pots of different ice cream, 2 chocolate, 1 vanilla and 1 cookie dough. I get loads of popcorn, sweets and coke. _I get diet coke for Christina._ I set it all down on the coffee table when they all barge through the door and come and sit on the floor with me. They are all wearing pajamas. The thing that surprises me is that Lynn is wearing teddy pajamas...defiantly didn't see that coming.

"Don't ask and if you tell anyone I will personally kill you n I'll make it look like a bloody accident." She states blandly, but we can see her mouth twitching into a smile. We decide on the classic girl film, Mean Girls. We even decided who we are to the characters. Christina is Karen, because shes ditsy and just funny, Shauna is Cady because she is sensible, Marlene is Gretchen, because she knows everything about everyone and I am Regina. I don't even know how, because nobody looks up to me or anything like that, so I just laugh. Lynn is Janis. We all end up quoting the film and laughing about it. Half of the popcorn is gone all over the comfiness, which is the floor.

"QUICK! POPCORN RUMAGE!" Marlene screeches and dives under the covers to find some popcorn and we all join in after, laughing so much our stomach hurts. After we calmed down, I decide to confront them about yesterday.

"So guys thanks for telling me my date was Uriah." I laugh. They all look guilty but then start smiling.

"Soooo, how did it go?!" Shauna asks excitedly, while scooping a bit of cookie dough ice cream onto her spoon and eating it. I sigh but then I start grinning. Then we all start squealing and flapping our arms about everywhere, well apart from Lynn who just continues watching the film and eating vanilla ice cream.

"Details!" Christina squeals. I grab a tub of chocolate ice cream and start digging in, I tell them about how I went to his house first then the date and we kissed. I then go into detail about the goodnight kiss and they all start squealing again and giggling. I feel like a 9 year old girl who got a puppy for Christmas-.- Normally this isn't me, I would be with Lynn only paying attention at the good bits and not squealing, but I have spent so long with the others that I am becoming them and it really is not good...I'm squealing every 5 seconds.

"So was it a slow gentle kiss or did it start feisty?" Marlene questions, they all lean in closer including Lynn. I start laughing.

"Gentle then feisty." I blush.

"Now for the dreaded question..." Lynn says, cocking her head. We all stare at her. "WAS HE A GOOD KISSER?!" She practically screams and we all start laughing. I blush and just nod my head. After a couple of hours, I learned that Zeke asked Shauna on a date this weekend and how shes really excited. Christina also says that Four has been making googly eyes at Lauren. We all agree that he shouldn't go out with her but he she find someone else, maybe one of this years initiates? Lynn at some point started twerking on the wall and after that we all started having a twerk off...which has got to be one of the worst experiences of my life. Shauna won that contest. Soon we realize that its time for dinner and us being girls decide to be hobos and go out in our pajamas but Lynn changes into something better than her teddy pajamas. Shauna is wearing black joggers and a black tank top, Marlene is wearing the same but with a short sleeved top. Christina joins me in wearing pajama booty shorts but wears one of Wills jumpers. I wear my black baggy top and black booty shorts. Lynn is wearing black leggings and a black hoodie. We seriously look like the homeless, with our messy buns on our head and tired eyes.

**PAGE BREAK**

We walk through the cafeteria doors and we get loads of stares but we ignore it and walk towards where the boys are. I sit next to Uriah and Marlene. Uriah puts his arm around me,

"You still look beautiful even when you look, lets face it, a hobo." He grins, I giggle and peck him on the lips and we get loads of "Oooos", courtesy of Zeke and Christina.

"Hello to you too." I say.

"So girls, loving the new look." Zeke starts laughing. I throw my chips at him and so does Shauna.

"We're tired don't judge." Lynn says. Zeke starts to pester Four about finding a girlfriend and we all join in. While we're all talking I feel a hand creep up my thigh and I look at Uriah wide eyed.

He acts as if he doesn't know whats happening, "what?" he asks innocently. I cock my head at him. When I think he stops I feel the hand go up further but stops just before my shorts end and he squeezes. I squeak. I look at Uriah again,

"Seriously Tris why do you keep staring at me like that?" He asks innocently, with a cheeky grin.

"Ha-ha-ha. Quit it." I pull a face at him, causing him to laugh. He ignores my protest and runs his hand up my thigh again but goes further up again and squeezes. I squeak again.

"Okay, seriously who is squeaking?!" Zeke shouts. Everyone starts laughing as Uriah points his finger to me.

I fake gasp, "Snake."

He puts his hand over his heart in mock hurt, "I may be a lot of things but I am not a snake."

"Is stupid one of those?" God that was really lame.

"Do you see this? My _girlfriend_ is so mean to me." My heart flutters when he calls me his girlfriend. I reach for his hand and squeeze it.

**Hehe! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to give me some ideas in the reviews for the next upcoming chapters!**

**B xo**


	7. Chapter 7 - Uriah POV

**Here is some Triah fluff for ya! So sorry for the late update, I started school on Friday and I have some really shite people in my classes and teachers..then I had the dentist all day in London today and I have these blue rubber bands on my molers and they really hurt:( so I cant eat that well:/ I do not own Divergent**. **OH AND THANKYOU TO THE GUEST WHO SAID ABOUT THE DOUBLE DATE!**

_The Next Day_

_Uriahs POV_

Its official Tris and I are together. I'm so happy, I've waited ages for this and now its finally happened! I roll out of bed and stretch. I really cannot be bothered to wear a shirt so I just slap on a pair of black jogging bottoms. I walk out to my kitchen and start making some tea. I turn on my grey radio and the song "Up Down" by T-Pain comes on. I love this song! Since Zeke stayed over at Fours house I'm alone, I start randomly dancing and singing. I even started twerking.

I hear laughter and the sound of a video being recorded. _Oh shit._

"Nice dance moves, babe." _Double shit._ I turn around and flush red with embarrassment, there in front of me stands the love of my life laughing with a video camera in front of her. She just saw me twerking. _Twerking._

I start stuttering but I'm lost for words. I'm so embarrassed. Instead I just start laughing with her, I swear her laugh is contagious.

After a couple of minutes laughing we stop. She smiles at me and simply says, "Hey."

I chuckle and make my way over to her. I engulf her in a big hug and I take a second to breathe in her scent. Mhm strawberries. I pull back and kiss her on the lips. She immediately kisses back, our lips fit perfectly together as they move in sync. She wraps her arms around my neck and I place my hands carefully on her waist and pull her closer to me. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance and she agrees. For a few minutes our tongues are battling for dominance. All that's going through my mind is this is the best make out session I have ever had. And it is with Tris. My Tris.

After a few more moments of kissing we pull back for air. I rest my forehead against hers and sigh.

_"I love you."_ I say. I truly mean it. I just hope she says it back.

"I love you too." she says warmly. SHE LOVES ME. That has lifted a massive weight of my shoulders.

I take her hand and we sit on the sofa, she cuddles up to my side as I put my arm around her shoulders.

"What do you want to do today?" I whisper in her ear,

"How about movies?" She smiles and I nod. She gets up and picks out "The Hunger Games" and "The Hunger Games: Catching Fire." She pops into the DVD player and cuddles back next to me.

We sat there while the movie was playing just holding each other and breathing in each others scent. Just enjoying each others company and I have to admit it was lovely.

On the monkey scene of the second film Tris screamed her ass off and it was so funny, we ended up missing the whole scene because we were laughing so much. At some point during the film Tris fell asleep with her head on my lap and my arm around her waist. She looks so cute when shes sleeping. I continue watching the film when Zeke comes barreling through the door.

"SSSH!" I whisper-yell. God he can be so inconsiderate.

He sees that Tris is asleep, "Oh shit sorry! Aw you guys." he whispers.

"Shes cute when she sleeps, isn't she?"

He nods, "Hey you know me and Shauna are going on a date this Friday?" I nod, "well how about a double date?"

Oh for the lords sake. I make a face and Zeke grins.

"Oh please! It'll be fun." I roll my eyes, maybe it could be fun. After all Tris and Shauna could get to know each other a little better and I get to spend the night with my love so it works pretty well...

"Fine.."

Zeke shouts, "YESS!" while jumping up and down grinning like a mad man.

"SSH! Tris!" I whisper yell again. Jesus that kid has the memory of a goldfish...

**HERE YA GO! Sorry its so short. I have a headache and Im going to bed in a minute.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Tris POV

**Hey strangers! Long time no see huh? I haven't updated in like weeks I'm sorry but its been a hectic week...I'm auditioning with 2 of my friends tomorrow after school for this dance company at school! I'm really excited:) and then on Thursday I'm starting this new dance school with 3 of my friends since I quit my old dance school like 5 months ago aha. Its also my best friends birthday on Saturday! We're going for a meal and having a big kind of house party/sleepover! I'm super excited! Anyway now on with the story...I do not own Divergent.**

Tris POV

Its been a week since Uriah and Zeke both told me that they have planned a "double date". I'm Uriah's date and Shauna is Zeke's date. Lets just say I'm not entirely sure about this date..

At this current period of time I am at Shauna's apartment whom is looking deep into her closet and throwing millions of dresses in my faces.

"Dude! Aim for the bed not my face!" I say sternly as another black dress hits me in the face. I growl.

"I GOT IT!" Shauna squeals with joy. She holds up a black lace body con tunic with eyelash detail on the lace (Dress: en/tsuk/product/clothing-427/dresses-442/lace-bodycon-tunic-2934222?bi=1&ps=200 ) "You are so wearing this Tris! Oo and you can pair it with these little pumps! And don't even think about protesting against it." She points to a pair of black studded pumps aligned next to her radiator.

I over dramatically sigh, "Fine." She grins like the Cheshire Cat, which is kind of creepy. I go to the bathroom and slip on the dress, I admit Shauna did a pretty good job. It hugs at my body in all the right places and it suits me well. I slip on the pumps and head out the door over to the stool in front of Shauna's mirror.

Shauna gasps, "You look amazing!" I smile at her. She grabs her hair straighteners and starts straightening my ends since they've gone a bit wavy. When shes finished she applys black liquid eyeliner, a light pink blush to define my cheekbones and some black mascara. Shauna is wearing a burgundy short sleeve body con dress with black velvet strips going up along the sides. We're meeting the boys at the restaurant so we start walking to the restaurant getting some cat-calls and whistles along the way. We're eating at The Cave again, which is were Uriah and I went on our blind date.

Uriah and Zeke are sitting at the table with a glass of champagne sitting in the middle of the table. When they notice us there mouths hang open, we both giggle and sit opposite the boys.

Let the date begin...

**(IM SKIPPING THE DATE BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT GOES ON DURING A DOUBLE DATE)**

After the date Uriah took me over to the chasm. He looked really nervous, like he had to tell me something. What if hes going to break up with me? Theirs a million things that are going through my head...

"Tris, I uh have something to tell you." He looks into my eyes and he gives me a small smile. Hes so adorable, "I think I uh, could be in l-l-love with you.."

Oh. OH.

"I think I've known for a while, since I met you actually..I understand if you don't love me back but you know it would be pretty great if you did..." I just grin at him and cut him of with a kiss. A deep passionate kiss that seals our love together. I wrap my hands around his neck and he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer. In that moment I know I love Uriah. I well and truly love him, the sound of the waves crashing in front of us makes it even more romantic..even if there's no railing and we could easily fall to our deaths...

He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine and gives me his signature cheeky grin,

"Does that mean you love me back?"

I just laugh, "Yes you idiot." He laughs with me and kisses me again.

**Short chapter sorry! But yay they love each other! Drama happening in the next chapter so stay tuned:-), also guys what do you think of a new story about new initiates? Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**B xox**


	9. AN

**Hola initiates! I havent updated in like for ever I know, schools been really hectic and also I haven't really been sleeping well, like tonight...2am and a bit ahah. I will update this week since it is half term, so give me ideas for it please! **

**ALSO WHO HAS SEEN THE MAZE RUNNER?! **

**The movie has changed my life.**

**I mean Dylan O'Brien and Thomas Brodie Sangster...the feels.**

**liTERALLY eveRyOnE GASPed DURING THE FILM**

**So I am thinking of doing a Newt/OC story for The Maze Runner...so thoughts?**


End file.
